Inuyasha Gone Consecrated
by Kuronohime
Summary: Kagome begins her tenrai miko training, the training of the mind and the body. But temptations can prove too hard to resist.


"Kaede-san, you wanted to speak with me?" Kagome called out while entering the small hut of the elder miko. Since demolishing Naraku and moving to live in the Feudal era, Kagome had been spending a lot of time under the wise guidance of Kaede and perceived the old woman not only as her mentor, but also as her family. However, what came to the mentoring, Kaede was strict as a drill-sergeant.

The elderly woman was sitting beside a small, traditional table and mixing various herbs in little clay cups. They filled the room with a musty fragrance. Kaede answered Kagome without lifting her gaze.

"Please, do sit down, child."

Kagome kneeled down on a small cushion on the floor and straightened out her kimono. Kaede kept her focus on her task at hand and Kagome was beginning to wonder why she was summoned there. The elder woman made no attempt to turn her attention to Kagome.

"Umm, did you need my assistance with something?" She mused aloud.

Kaede glanced at Kagome and as if just remembering something, finally put aside her mixing tools.

"Ah, yes. Kagome," Kaede looked sternly at her, "the time has come for ye to complete yer training as a priestess."

Kagome felt like jumping up and down in rejoice. No more waking up at dawn, collecting herbs at most ungodly places that left her with gashes and bruises. No more meditating hours on end, fasting, drinking ill-tasting liquids… among several other things.

The older woman obviously detected Kagome's premature delight and hasted to correct her.

"Too soon for ye to be happy, Kagome. The most difficult challenges lay but up ahead."

Kagome's posture slumped a bit. What on earth could be more daunting than dangling on a cliff of a spider demon nest entrance while trying to collect their filthy eggs at the middle of the night?

Kaede stood up and went to fetch a scroll from a small shelf where she kept all her private possessions. Funny, Kagome had never paid attention to such scroll being there before.

Kaede sat down again and laid out the mystical scroll. She rolled it open.

Dark, worn strokes of kanji revealed themselves to Kagome's sight.

_Seishin_.

"The mind?" Kagome asked aloud.

_Karada._

"The body." Kaede continued.

Kaede's old and wrinkly hand glided over the three symbols of the scroll and stopped at the last kanji.

_Fushigi._

"The one that remains unknown."

Kagome tilted her head. "What does this all mean?"

The surprisingly steady hands of the older priestess just calmly rolled the scroll back to its sheath.

"That is for me to know and yer to find out on yer own." The senior woman replied and flashed her semi toothless grin to Kagome.

"I once was tested by these powers meself. I can't help ye, no one can, but I shall hope that ye'll have a good night's sleep, Kagome-chan."

* * *

A good night's sleep? Kagome gave a perplexed look at the scroll on her table. Was that supposed to be a clue?

She sighed and leaned back on her chair, chewing on her pen. At this rate, she'd never become a priestess.

"Higurashi, did you hear me!"

The pencil dropped from her mouth as she suddenly realized that Mr. Koyama, her high school math teacher, was impatiently glaring her from in front of the class.

"Higurashi, for the last time, what is the square root on task nine?" Mr. Koyama tapped his chalk on the board, trying to draw Kagome's focus on the equation.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry," Kagome stumbled up from her seat as all students were expected to when addressing their teacher. She felt the amused stares of her classmates in the back of her head. "Koyama-sensei, I didn't complete that task."

Mr. Koyama took his glasses off to massage the bridge of his nose.

"You've been out all night hunting demons again, haven't you?" He sighed and placed the glasses back on to his nose. "You know, missy, that your whole demon hunting business won't get you into college."

"I'm sorry, but it's only for a little while still! We've almost gotten all of the shards!" She tried to defend herself.

"What's that good for if you can't tell me the square root on task nine?" Mr. Koyama's forehead started to bulge. "I bet you couldn't even complete the first three tasks?" He hissed.

Suddenly Kagome's legs wouldn't move. She looked down and saw that a yellow polynomial function had wrapped itself around her legs under her desk.

She looked feebly around for help. But all the other students were gone. In their places, there were giant calculators sitting in every seat. The air filled with clicking noises. The calculators were clicking, laughing at her.

Mr. Koyama started to walk up to her. His head was distorted into a shape of pi. His clothes started to fall off revealing that his body was just a triangular box with scribbles of measurements on it.

"Please, don't." Kagome's voice came out tiny and shrill.

"Face it Higurashi, you're useless, you're powerless. How can you fight me when you don't even know the answer to task nine?" Mr. Koyama's voice wasn't even human anymore. It sounded more like someone was talking through a mechanical larynx.

The function slithered under her skirt and squeezed her body. It squeezed her so much that she could hardly breathe. Mr. Koyama pressed his face against hers.

"What are you going to do?"

She shut her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome cried and tried to scream. But nothing came out of her gaping mouth.

"Kagome, what are you doing? Is everything okay?"

Her eyes flashed open and she realized that she was back in the Feudal era. Back in her own bed with Inuyasha holding her in his arms.

She had forgotten that she had fallen asleep. Wave of relief washed over her and she squeezed Inuyasha back. That scroll, she realized, it must have been the cause for her horrible dreams.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Inuyasha whispered and gently caressed her hair. The human girl nodded into his embrace.

"It's all right now, Kikyo, I'm here." He murmured and kissed her head.

"What!" Kagome screamed and shoved him away. "What did you just call me!"

"Oh shit," Inuyasha inhaled trough his teeth. "I seriously meant to say, Kagome, honey. Don't yell, you'll wake up the kids."

"Kids?" She punch-drunkingly asked. "Who's?"

Inuyasha laughed at her. "Oh, honey, that nightmare must've gotten you real confused. _Our_ kids, of course."

"But, Inuyasha, we don't have any kids?"

He shook his head. "Oh, darling, I'm not Inuyasha. He moved to London with Kikyo."

The-not-Inuyasha-Inuyasha dug a remote control from his pockets. "Remember?" He said and turned on the VCR. Kagome was staring at a black and white flat screen TV where Inuyasha was sitting by a pool in a nice hotel. A tall and beautiful woman in her bikini came to give him a champaigne class. "Thank you, Kikyo, I love you more than I ever did Kagome." The Inuyasha on the TV sighed and gave an affectionate kiss to Kikyo's hand. He pulled her into his lap by her hand. "You are much sexier, more mature, smarter and in any way superior to that pulsating lump of flesh. I prefer my women..." He stared straight at Kagome trough the screen. "DEAD"

The pair in the black and white screen continued to frolic and the not-Inuyasha-Inuyasha closed the TV.

When Kagome looked at him again, she noticed that indeed he wasn't Inuyasha. It was Naraku who put the remote control back to his pockets.

The young priestess tried to back away from him. "Get away from me!" She screamed.

"Oh, hush hush, honey. Kids, remember." Naraku smiled at her and Kagome wanted nothing more than to just to kick his teeth in. But she wasn't able to move again and she was sure that the polynomial function was holding her down once more. But it wasn't the yellow function, it was her enormous belly that was so big that she couldn't even see her lower body. In a state of shock, she pulled up her night gown and saw that the skin on her stomach was so stretched and thin that it was transparent. She could see through the skin the dark embryos within herself. There must have been at least dozen of them spawning inside of her.

"No... No, no, no!" She kept repeating.

Naraku leaned to her ear. "Congratulations."

Kagome shook her head and everything turned into a cascade of colours. Shades of black and green twirled in her eyes.

"Ye have passed the first stage."

Kagome was standing in the middle of a forest. The first beams of light blinded her as they shot into her eyes through the foliage.

"But I warn ye, the next ordeal will be harder."

It was Kaede who stood before the young priestess. Kaede had the scroll clutched in her hands.

In a state of incoherency, Kagome hastily looked at her stomach. It was normal. Then she turned to look at Kaede. The women quietly stared at each other as Kagome gathered her thoughts.

"It won't end", the younger woman silently said.

"Say what?" Kaede asked and enquiringly raised an eyebrow as Kagome squatted to take off her shoe.

"What are ye doing?"

Kagome said nothing and just lunged at Kaede.

"I know you're just a bad dream. Go away already!"

Kaede was surprisingly nimble on her feet as she ran away from Kagome who was whisking her shoe at Kaede.

"Cease this! This is not a dream, my child. It is I, Kaede!"

Kagome whacked her on the head with the shoe.

"That's just a nightmare speaking!"

And the two kept running in circles in the early hours of the day.

But as said, Kagome had completed her first step in becoming a true priestess.

* * *

_**A/N**__: Whoa, there. My last addition to the "Inuyasha Gone" series. After I've completed this and Inuyasha Gone Under a Love Spell, I'll be the end of these short and smutty bundles of joy! It's been an amazing seven years with Inuyasha and you, my dear readers! But don't cry yet, this story is not done and there will be lots of others to come! I'll be just focusing more on longer stories in the future. And probably will be writing stuff on other series, too. So, please, continue to support me in the future as well! R&R, it's all the food we writers need! Ja ne!_


End file.
